Before The Day Is Over
by LM Quin
Summary: As a result of saving someone she cared, Morgana is hit with a suspicious disease. With Morgana weakening, Arthur's time is running out. Can he save her? or will time tick her life away?
1. Hour 24

"Don't worry, Morgana" Merlin said, faking a dim smile on his lips "Arthur should be on his way back already. It won't take long now"

Morgana returned the smile to her friend and pushed herself onward with her hands. She still had a little bit of strength and she planned on using it before it abandoned her completely.

As soon as Merlin caught her standing up, he grabbed her by the elbow and stopped her midway "What do you think you're doing, Morgana? Get back down or do you want Arthur to have me beheaded?"

The lady Morgana simply rolled her eyes in exasperation and freed herself from Merlin's grasp. She had never liked being bossed around and this wasn't going to be the exception. It appeared that Merlin knew better than to try and stop her because he simply stood there, watching her cross the room with carefully measured steps.

"See? I'm perfectly fine" She said as she was about to reach the window's sill. She intended on sitting there and watching Arthur ride back home and Merlin wasn't going to stop her from doing it. She could be determined as a lioness when she wanted to "I will just wait here until…" Morgana froze in place as a wave of dizziness struck her all of a sudden.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked from behind her.

"Until…" Morgana took one hand to her chest and pressed tightly. She couldn't breathe and her legs weren't responding "Merlin?" She gasped, fear creeping up her spine "Mer-" Suddenly her knees gave out and she toppled to the ground.

"Morgana!" Merlin screamed as he run to her side as fast as he could, gathering her frail body into his arms "Morgana!" But the girl wasn't hearing him. She had her eyes fixed on the roof, a terrifying expression on her pale features as she desperately clutched her dress, seemingly trying to tear it open "Morgana, what's wrong?" One, two, three gasps he heard as a response as she inhaled soundly, desperately trying to breathe. Her hands tearing at the trim of her dress as she fought to release it but failed miserably.

"I can't breathe" She whispered almost inaudibly "I-I can't… move"

Merlin held her closer to his chest and looked for her eyes which were wide opened as plates, staring blankly at him. He caressed her face almost pleadingly, trying to catch her attention. He didn't.

"Morgana, it's gonna be alright" He said, tears welling up in his eyes as Morgana's pants came louder and heavier "Arthur's gonna be here any minute, he found the cure, I'm sure he did. He's gonna save you, Morgana" The girl began thrashing in his arms as the air in her lungs became insufficient and he held her even tighter, trying to make her feel he was there. That she wasn't alone but he knew it wasn't enough. Morgana didn't need _him_; Morgana didn't need his closeness or his reassurance. She needed Arthur, she needed the cure but Merlin was afraid that his Prince wouldn't make it back in time "Hold on, Morgana. Please hold on" He closed his eyes and wished none of this had happened, he wished he had never become friends with Morgana, he wished he had never put her in harm's way. But it was too late, everything of what he had done had been a mistake and now she was paying the price of his secrecy and his lies. She was paying the price of being his friend.

Morgana panted heavily and fought him in his embrace. She wanted to crawl out of the room, out of the palace, out of her body. She couldn't breathe, the air she was inhaling wasn't reaching her lungs and she could feel a burning pressure inside her body, as if she was going to explode from the inside out any moment.

She couldn't die, not like this. Not without seeing him. But she was and he was nowhere to be seen. Morgana allowed a tear to roll down her cheek as realization washed over her. She was going to die and she would never see him again.

Her vision began to blur as the air in her body no longer reached her brain. Her eyelids started to close slowly as her thrashing stopped and her body stilled.

Merlin's tears seemed like rain, pouring over her. For a moment she thought she was out in the open, lying on the ground, surrounded by trees and that rain drops were beginning to fall from the gray sky. She smiled as the earth quaked furiously, or maybe it was Merlin's body shaking with his sobs. She could no longer tell but it didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered because the rain was falling, cooling her heated skin. Morgana closed her eyes as water submerged her frail body and embraced her. She thought she heard her name being called thrice from below the surface but it sounded so distant and low that it seemed like an illusion. She was imagining it. Morgana smiled and closed her eyes, giving in to the darkness.

"Morgana?"

Merlin raised his head to meet the eyes of the man standing under the threshold. He was holding his sword firmly clutched in his hand but, as his eyes landed on the pair lying on the floor of the room, he let it fall and Excalibur hit the ground with a metallic sound.

"She's dead, Arthur"

**So what do you think, guys? Should I continue this or is it complete rubbish? Please let me know :) **


	2. Hour Cero

**A/N: First off, I want to thank each of you who reviewed and/or faved this story. I cannot begin to tell you how much that means to me. So here I bring you chapter two as a welcoming gesture. Also, I currently have no beta reader, so if anyone is interested please leave me your email in a PM and I will contact you :) **

**So, are you ready for the story? Then let's rewind a little… **

**Morgana**

Ever since I was just a child I had a fascination with heights. I cannot remember a time in which I didn't seek solace in the crown of a tree or a window's sill. It was simply my means of escape when reality became too much for me to bear. It is no news that I'm the King's ward and with that, there also came lots of responsibilities and duties that I wasn't always too eager to follow. But that is just only one point in this complex life that I carry. There's also another part, one that is not always explored when you have royal blood. No. when you are born in a noble family everything is planned out for you since day one. Everything… including love.

That's why when he came in he found me standing beside the window with my back to the door. I didn't hear him coming; I was too focused on watching Arthur spar with one of his knights in the training ground below.

"Morgana" He called from a prudent distance, snapping me out of my absorption.

I turned around to face him. He was standing by the door, a goofy smile on his lips. I mirrored his gleefulness almost as a reflex. He seemed to have that effect on me.

"Merlin" I greeted him, slowly crossing the distance between us "What brings you here?"

The moment I stood in front of him, he lowered his gaze, suddenly too ashamed to look at me in the eyes.

"I… I uhm" He faltered, always too nervous in my presence. I wondered why.

"Merlin" I called him softly, forcing him to look back into my eyes "We're friends, you can look at me when we talk" I said mockingly but he seemed to flush, rather embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, sorry" He mumbled but managed to sustain my gaze "Arthur sent me to find you. He wanted me to deliver a message for you"

_Arthur. Always so mysterious, until the irritating point. He could have come up to tell me himself, but no. He just had to send his manservant to do it. The brat…_

"Which message?" I asked, trying my best to remain expressionless.

"He said that a banquet will be held tonight in honor of Prince Galean and his court" Merlin said, his tone very serious so as to be a random message.

He seemed to stop talking and I wondered if that was it, but at last he continued.

"He also said that he overheard a conversation between Prince Galean and one of his men…"

"And?" I asked, feeling the little patience I had already fading.

"And that Galean mentioned wanting to ask you to be his Lady during the festivities…"

I lowered my head the moment I heard that. Why would Arthur want to tell me that? Normally it would have been exactly the opposite. Normally it would have been him sabotaging all the invites I received from men. Did he actually want me to go with Galean? I brought a hand to my chest feeling as if my heart had constricted a little. There were a million things crossing my mind at that moment. I thought Arthur would be the one inviting me to the ball… Was I disappointed? Was I… _sad_?

"Uhm.. Morgana?" Merlin called me, snapping me out of my reverie for the second time in less than half an hour that day"I'm not done telling you what Arthur wanted me to-"

"I'll go with Galean" I interrupted him and watched as his mouth fell agape. He seemed about to protest so I cut him off "You can go tell Prince Galean that I accept his invitation"

"But.. Morgana?"

"And you can tell Arthur that I hope he'll be happy tonight, seeing me carrying out his wishes"

"But-"

"Now, Merlin!"

Merlin froze at the harshness in my voice. There were no signs of the joyful girl that he had seen just moments ago and he seemed to know better than to say anything else. He could be my friend, my best friend actually, but when I was hurt, I could be deadlier than a thousand swords. Merlin knew that all too well, that's why he nodded and said "My Lady" Before leaving the room.

**Arthur**

I must admit that the vision that my friends have of me is true. I am a prankster and possibly a prick. I enjoy messing with Morgana and I often push her to her limits. It's part of the relationship we have, it comes naturally with us. That's why when I saw Merlin talking to Galean in the distance I smug, very pleased with myself. If that lousy excuse of a servant did what I had told him to then right now he should be informing the Prince of Lot that the Lady Morgana would be assisting to the feast with me.

I was already smiling to myself; the sweet taste of victory was too good to be true. I decided to stay there, watching from afar. I wanted to see Galean's look on his face when Merlin told him of Morgana's refusal to go with him. However, what I saw made my jaw drop. Galean was practically jumping with excitement and that wasn't the kind of reaction that a good looking Prince would have when he just got rejected from the most beautiful woman in all of Camelot. Something didn't smell good and I suspected that _good_ had to do with Merlin.

If that incompetent idiot have messed this up I would have him cleaning the stalls for a month. I headed toward them in very, and when I say very I mean VERY, large steps, all the while trying not to look too preoccupied.

Before I could reach them, Merlin turned to look at me and opened his mouth to speak "Arthur, there's something I have to…"

"She accepted!" Galean exclaimed, a look of pure joy brimming on his face "The Lady Morgana is coming to the feast with me"

I looked at Merlin. No, scratch that. I looked _daggers_ at Merlin who swallowed very audibly. The boy was completely useless but he seemed to have a good sense of an imminent life threat because he quickly excused himself and left us. I turned back to Galean and forced a smile to my lips "Congratulations" I said between gritted teeth.

"Thank you, Arthur" He seemed not to have noticed my very visible frustration and moved to pat my shoulder.

_I will kill this man_.

"I will make her spend the most memorable night in her life" He added, a radiant smile flashing in his face.

_Yeah, I will definitely kill this man_.

**Morgana**

What I loved most about the banquets and balls was waiting in the Great Hall until the last guest had arrived. I would wait there, hidden from sight, until all of the people were gathered inside the Throne Room and only then I would make my entrance. I had a reputation to maintain, not for nothing I was known as the most desired woman in all of Camelot. But tonight, tonight was different from any other night. Tonight I wanted to shine.

And shine I would.

When I entered the Throne Room, dressed in a red gown with golden adornments and my hair held up high, every pair of eyes landed on me. I paid no attention to the slight vows of admiration from the noblemen as I walked, nor I cared for the awed whispers from the women. My eyes instantly sought a pair of baby blues, staring at me like there was nothing else in the world. I locked eyes with him, smiled lopsidedly and when he unconsciously stepped forward to meet me, I turned to the man standing beside him: Prince Galean of Lot and held out my hand for him to take.

I felt rather than saw Arthur's wounded look on his face as Galean leant forward to kiss my hand, never once breaking eye-contact with me.

"You look mesmerizing tonight, My Lady"

"Thank you, M'Lord" I answered and allowed the Prince to lead me to my seat, at the left side of my father's chair.

Prince Galean took a seat next to mine while Arthur took his rightful place at the King's right side. I have to admit that Galean was very handsome and chivalrous. He made good chat with me throughout the whole evening, which helped me ignore Arthur's casual glances toward us. He also made sure that my goblet of wine was always filled and indulged me with stories of his years as a lonesome hunter.

By the time the feast ended I was very proud with myself for not having given in to the temptation of looking back at Arthur and his companion: Lady Arabella of Panthos and I was also slightly drunk, for not saying completely drunk.

Prince Galean stood up from his seat and held out his hand for me to take. I took it without a second thought and let him help me up.

"Would you like to go for a walk, My Lady?" Galean asked me and I'm not sure if it was the effect of the wine in my head or what, but I accepted a little bit more than joyfully and followed him out.

Maybe it was my impression but I could feel a pair of eyes follow my every move, until I was out of sight.

Prince Galean led me through more halls than the ones I could count and, before I could notice, I was lost… in my own palace.

We stopped by a particularly dark pillar, one that I didn't recognize, and he pulled me roughly against the stone wall. I thought he'd kiss me but he took a dagger out of his sleeve and tucked it under my chin.

"Tell me who he is" He ordered me, his face merely inches from mine.

"Tell you what?" I breathed out. Galean was pressing so hard into me that I could hardly breathe.

"Emrys! You stupid wench!" He yelled at me, pressing the dagger deeper into my flesh. I could already feel the blood sliding down my neck.

"Emrys?" I cried when he pressed the dagger a little harder than what he had intended to, causing the wound to deepen and bleed more profusely "I-I don't know… I don't know who he is" I panicked.

Galean was out of control and very enraged. I had no idea of whom he was talking about, this Emrys person, and I was pretty sure that if I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear, he wouldn't hesitate in killing me.

"Oh but you do know, my Lady Morgana" He whispered, his lips barely touching mine "You see? I haven't come to you just because I like the looks of you. I've come to you because Emrys lives within these walls and you have great influence in here. You're the King's ward, My Lady, so you will find out who Emrys is"

"But I can't, I don't know how to. I-I don't…"

"Shut up!" He yelled, pressing his body against mine once more and, with it, also his dagger "You will find Emrys or you will die" Prince Galean finally stepped away from me and began casting an enchantment.

I brought a hand to the wound in my neck as I saw his eyes flashing gold. I felt a strange warm sensation creeping up my spine; my body temperature seemed to have fired up. I frowned in confusion. Galean laughed maliciously.

"Morgana?" I heard Arthur's worried voice calling out my name not too far from where we were standing.

"What have you done to me?" I asked, terrified.

"Morgana?" Arthur sounded close, too close.

"You have until tomorrow midnight to find him or Death will find _you_" He said before turning into a black wave of smoke and disappearing from sight.

The last thing I remember is Arthur's arms catching me as my world turned pitch black.

**To be continued? You tell me, guys A simple review will do the trick ;)**


End file.
